


La bellezza del principe

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Angelo azzurro [13]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble VeBulma, seguendo le strofe della canzone 'Bello e impossibile' di Gianna Nannini.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfhcvRXcVlQ.





	1. Chapter 1

La bellezza del principe

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfhcvRXcVlQ.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 33. Luna.  
   
Cap.1 My moon  
 

_ Bello _

   
Bulma si adagiò contro la parete della stanza da letto e osservò il marito coricato su un fianco. I capelli a fiamma neri gli ricadevano sul cuscino, un paio di ciocche larghe tre dita gli erano finite davanti alla fronte spaziosa.  
La luce lunare che filtrava dalla finestra faceva brillare il suo corpo muscoloso, rendendo più nitide le cicatrici e le sue forme massicce.  
“Quando c’è la luna piena, diventi ancor più ‘bello’” bisbigliò con voce tremante. Raggiunse il letto e si mise a gattoni davanti a lui.  
Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi e le accarezzò il viso, scompigliandole i corti capelli azzurri.  
“Tu sei la ‘mia luna’” rispose.  
   
[108].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfhcvRXcVlQ.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 34. Pianeta.  
   
Cap.2 Pianeta perduto  
 

_ Bello e impossibile _

   
Bulma uscì in terrazzo e guardò Vegeta accomodato sulla ringhiera, intento a guardare il cielo. Rabbrividì venendo sferzata un soffio di aria gelida e si passò le mani sulle braccia, la camicia da notte azzurro chiara le aderiva al corpo.  
Osservò il corpo massiccio del principe dei saiyan, le sue iridi color ossidiana. Si soffermò sulle labbra strette di lui e scese, aveva il petto nudo.  
< È così bello, ma impossibile, lontano. Come se non fosse realmente qui > pensò.  
“Cosa guardi?” domandò, seguendo lo sguardo di lui. Era intento a fissare due stelle che brillavano nel cielo blu-notte.  
“Un pianeta che non esiste più” sussurrò roco Vegeta.  
   
[109].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfhcvRXcVlQ.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 96. Punzecchiarsi.  
   
Cap.3 Seduzione e battibecchi  
 

_ Con gli occhi neri e il tuo sapor mediorientale _

   
Bulma appoggiò entrambe le mani sulle guance di Vegeta e sfiorò la fronte di lui con la propria.  
“Con la tua pelle abbronzata, sembri più avere un sapore mediorientale piuttosto che alieno. Alle volte, osservandoti, mi dimentico quanto tu sia uno scimmione insopportabile” mormorò, stuzzicandolo.  
Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi. Le sue iridi color ossidiana si rispecchiavano in quelle azzurro cielo di lei.  
Le sfiorò le labbra con le proprie, sentendole fredde rispetto alle proprie.  
“Anche tu per me sei esotica. Non ho mai visto donne così chiare in tutta Vegeta-sei, che io ricordi. Potrei dimenticarmi anch’io quanto la tua voce assomiglia a quella di un’oca” rispose, leggermente ironico.  
   
[108].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfhcvRXcVlQ.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 36. Autunno.  
   
Cap.4 Il riposo del guerriero  
 

_ Bello invincibile _

   
Bulma si portò la cioccolata calda alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto, un sottile fil di fumo le raggiungeva le narici.  
Osservò Vegeta alle spalle, il saiyan era intento a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Osservava le foglie secche, rosse, marroni e arancioni, cadere dagli alberi in giardino, venendo trascinate via dal vento.  
< Ogni suo atteggiamento trasuda forza combattiva, si vede che è un guerriero invincibile > pensò Bulma.  
“Ai tuoi occhi qualsiasi stagione terrestre sembra sempre qualcosa di nuovo” sussurrò.  
Vegeta scrollò le spalle massicce ed incrociò le braccia al petto.  
“Nel mio mondo esisteva solo il deserto e nello spazio ho conosciuto solo il vuoto siderale” rispose.  
   
[110].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfhcvRXcVlQ.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 37. Inverno  
   
Cap.5 First kiss  
 

_ Con gli occhi neri e la sua bocca da baciare _

   
I fiocchi di neve candida precipitavano fuori dalla finestra, appannata dal freddo.  
Bulma era intenta a fasciare il petto muscoloso di Vegeta con delle bende candide, che man mano s’impregnavano del sangue del saiyan.  
Vegeta guardava fuori dalla finestra.  
“Finirai per ucciderti, così” mormorò Bulma, guardando le sue iridi color ossidiana.  
< È più freddo e distante di questo gelido inverno. Però, la sua bocca sembra fatta per baciare > pensò.  
“ _Tsk_ ” ribatté secco Vegeta.  
Bulma deglutì e gli poggiò un bacio sulle labbra, sentendole bollenti.  
< Strano, non pensavo fosse caldo al tocco, più come il fuoco del camino > rifletté.  
Vegeta ricambiò al bacio con foga.  
   
[106].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfhcvRXcVlQ.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 35. Universo  
   
Cap.6 Ritorna da me  
 

_ Girano le stelle nella notte _   
_Ed io forte, forte, forte, ti vorrei_

   
“Hai lasciato sia me che tuo figlio per andare a girovagare nell’universo!” sbraitò Bulma.  
Vegeta assottigliò gli occhi.  
“Ho girato per l’universo da molto prima di finire in questo sciocco sasso, Donna” rispose gelido.  
Bulma singhiozzò e gli colpì il petto muscoloso con una serie di pugni, tremando. Le lacrime le rigavano il viso.  
“Ti ho pensato tutte le notti. T’immaginavo lì, tra le stelle, lontano da me. Desideravo solo che tornassi da noi, maledetto. Non volevo altro, con tutte le mie forze” gemette.  
Vegeta la strinse.  
< Dovevo diventare supersaiyan anche per proteggerti > pensò.  
“Ora sono qui e resterò” promise.  
   
[102].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfhcvRXcVlQ.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 38. Primavera.  
   
Cap.7 Spiandolo  
 

_ Bello e irraggiungibile _

   
   
Bulma era sporta oltre il tronco di un albero con il capo, osservando Vegeta. Era in piedi davanti alla sua navicella spaziale, indossava solo un paio di pantaloncini e il sudore gli scivolava lungo il corpo muscoloso.  
Il cinguettare degli uccellini risuonavano tutt’intorno e la luce del sole, che batteva sulle spalle muscolose e abbronzate del saiyan, illuminava lo sbocciare delle prime gemme.  
Bulma sentiva le gote in fiamme, le orecchie le ronzava. Deglutì concentrandosi sulle gocce di sudore.  
< È così vicino, eppure è così irraggiungibile. Se mi avvicinassi, sicuramente mi scaccerebbe > rifletté.  
Vegeta si voltò nella sua direzione e Bulma si nascose dietro l’albero.  
   
[107].  
 

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfhcvRXcVlQ.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 40. Nessuna stagione.  
   
Cap.8 Benda  
 

_ Con gli occhi neri e il tuo gioco micidiale _   
 

Bulma guardò Vegeta negli occhi, vedeva il proprio riflesso nelle iridi color ossidiana di lui.  
< Sembrano una notte infinita in cui precipitare eternamente > pensò. Chiuse gli occhi, lui le gattonò dietro.  
Bulma avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerato. Sentiva il corpo ignudo del coniuge aderire al proprio, mentre le legava una benda rossa intorno agli occhi.  
“Lasciati andare” le sussurrò Vegeta all’orecchio, dandole un bacio sulla gota.  
Bulma sorrise, arrossendo.  
“Tu e il tuo dannato gioco micidiale. Sei in grado di farmi fare di tutto” si lamentò.  
< Quando siamo in questa camera, da soli, pare che il mondo si annulli. Non esistono né tempo, né stagioni > pensò.  
   
[110].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfhcvRXcVlQ.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 55. Libertà.  
   
Cap.9 Persa nella libertà

   
_Non conosco la ragione che mi spiegherà_  
_Perché non voglio più salvarmi dalla libertà_  
 

< Ho sempre pensato che un giorno avrei avuto una vita inquadrata. Ero così sregolata, che ero incapace di gestire la mia libertà e volevo un principe azzurro che mi conducesse a una vita tranquilla. Desideravo essere la tipica madre di famiglia, tutta dedita ai figli. Avrei anche messo da parte le mie invenzioni per dedicarmi a dolci e giardinaggio, al massimo qualche animale, come mia madre > pensò Bulma.  
Vegeta le legò la cravatta intorno al collo e la trasse a sé, baciandola.  
Bulma chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò al bacio.  
< Ora, invece, non capisco perché non voglio più salvarmi dalla ‘libertà’ > pensò.  
   
[106].  
 

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfhcvRXcVlQ.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 39. Estate.  
   
Cap.10 Attrazione

   
_E' una forza che mi chiama sotto la città  
  
_

Bulma guardava il soffitto della propria camera da letto, i capelli azzurri le ondeggiavano intorno al viso, risaltando sulla federa bianca del cuscino.  
< Mi ero detta che non ci sarei ricascata, ma c’è come una forza che mi attrae a lui. Come un’energia che scorre sotto la città > pensò. Si alzò in piedi e raggiunse la finestra, la aprì e indietreggiò.  
Vegeta entrò dalla finestra e atterrò davanti a lei, le prese il viso con una mano e la baciò.  
Una ventata di aria calda investì Bulma.  
< Nelle notti d’inverno mi sono innamorata, in questa afosa estate ho capito che ho bisogno di lui > pensò Bulma.

  
  
  


[110].  
 

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfhcvRXcVlQ.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 41. Temperatura  
   
Cap.11 Dolcezza

   
_E se il cuore batte forte non si fermerà  
  
_

  
Bulma si versò un paio di gocce di latte sul polso e sospirò.  
“Due figli e ancora ho dubbi se la temperatura ottimale sia questa” borbottò tra sé e sé. Controllò i fornelli, lasciò la cucina e raggiunse la camera da letto.  
Si fermò al limitare della porta e sorrise, vedendo Vegeta addormentato. Teneva Trunks stretto a sé con un braccio muscoloso e la piccola Bra adagiata sull’altro, anche i figli erano profondamente sopiti.  
Bulma avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare.  
< Una cosa è certa, la temperatura del suo cuore si è fatta calda e accogliente, e questo farà battere eternamente il mio > pensò.

  
  
  


[106].  
 

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfhcvRXcVlQ.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 62. Nascita  
   
Cap.12 Innamorarsi

   
_E all'alba è amore, nasce col sol così  
  
_

  
Bulma si strofinò le mani sul maglione morbido, rabbrividendo, il vento gelido la sferzava. Nei suoi occhi si rifletteva l’alba.  
< Sta nascendo il sole > pensò la giovane donna.  Indietreggiò vedendo Vegeta levitare davanti a lei.  
“Donna, si è rotta la gravity room, dovresti aggiustarmela” ordinò il saiyan.  
“È mattina, razza di scimmione!” strillò.  
“E allora, gallina? Aggiustamela” ribatté Vegeta.  
Bulma cercò di colpirlo con un pugno, perse l’equilibrio e cadde oltre la balaustra con uno strillo.  
Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e l’afferrò, stringendola a sé. I loro visi erano a due dita di distanza, i loro sguardi s’incrociarono, i loro visi divennero vermigli, i loro battiti cardiaci aumentarono.

  
  
  


[110].  
 

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfhcvRXcVlQ.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 65. Morte.  
What if della morte di Mirai Vegeta nel futuro.  
   
Cap.13 Disperazione

   
_E all'alba il sole finirà così_

  
Vegeta appoggiò la mano sulla parete, si piegò in avanti e sputò sangue, le bende che gli fasciavano il petto erano impregnate di sangue.  
Bulma gli si avvicinò.  
“Da quando Goku è morto per quella malattia cardiaca ti stai distruggendo di allenamenti” gemette.  
Vegeta alzò gli occhi liquidi su di lei.  
“Umphf, con quei cyborg in giro…”. Iniziò a dire.  
“Parlavi di noi?” chiese C18 alla finestra, alle spalle di Bulma.  
Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, afferrò Bulma per un braccio e la trasse a sé, nascondendola con il suo corpo.  
Il raggio dorato lanciato dalla cyborg lo trafisse.  
Il sole si tinse del rosso del tramonto, l’urlo di Bulma risuonò.  
  
  
  
  
  


[110].  
 

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfhcvRXcVlQ.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 67. Fuoco.  
  
   
Cap.14 Il fuoco della passione

   
_Tra le tue mani scoppia il fuoco che mi brucierà_

  
 Bulma appoggiò una mano sullo stipite della porta, la camicia rosa aderiva al corpo di Vegeta, lasciando intravedere le forme dei suoi muscoli. Man mano che Vegeta slacciava i bottoni, lasciava scoperte porzioni di pelle muscolosa.  
“Alla fine te la sei tenuta tu” disse.  
“Me l’hai regalata” rispose roco Vegeta.  
“Era di Yamcha” spiegò Bulma.  
Vegeta finì di slacciarsela e raggiunse Bulma.  
“A me sta meglio” sussurrò seducente. Si piegò in avanti e la baciò.  
< Tra le tue dita sento ardere il fuoco della tua passione e sono consapevole che mi arderà, ma non desidero altro > pensò Bulma, prendendogli le mani.  
  
  
  


[103].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfhcvRXcVlQ.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 97. Tema libero: possessività.  
  
   
Cap.15 Dichiarazione

   
_Ed io non voglio più salvarmi da questa verità_

  
Vegeta si mise ritto in piedi sul davanzale della finestra e guardò Bulma seduta sul letto, intravedeva la sua figura ingobbita tra le tendine semi-trasparenti.  
La giovane singhiozzava, con il viso nascosto tra le mani, le lacrime le rigavano la pelle chiara.  
“Stai ancora piangendo per quel mollusco?” domandò secco il saiyan, saltando all’interno della stanza.  
“N-no. Ho solo capito una verità terribile…” gemette.  
Vegeta le si avvicinò, gli occhi socchiusi.  
“ _Tsk_ , dimmela” intimò.  
Bulma rialzò il capo.  
“Non voglio più salvarmi da questa verità. Io ti amo” esalò, con la voce tremante spezzata dai singhiozzi.  
Vegeta la sollevò in braccio.  
“ _Mia_ ” borbottò.  
  
  
  
  


[103].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfhcvRXcVlQ.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 52. Anarchia.  
  
   
Cap.16 Insonnia

   
_C'è una luce che m'invade, non posso più dormire_

  
 “Figliola, sei sempre stata disordinata, ma ora questa stanza è pura anarchia” disse la madre di Bulma. Saltellò oltre un panino mezzo mangiato sul pavimento, scansò un orsacchio e fece lo slalom tra una serie di fogli ricoperti di formule.  
“Mamma, anche il mio cuore sembra diventato anarchico. È come se fosse invaso da una strana luce, che non mi permette di dormire. Ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi, la vedo e mi fa sudare.  
Sembro diventata anch’io fissata con il supersaiyan, o non mi spiego” gemette Bulma. Incrociò le braccia sotto i seni, sospirando.  
“Non è anarchia, bambina mia. È amore” rispose la signora Briefs.  
  
  
  


[106].  
 

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfhcvRXcVlQ.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 52. Anarchia.  
  
   
Cap.16 Insonnia

   
_C'è una luce che m'invade, non posso più dormire  
  
  
_

  
 “Figliola, sei sempre stata disordinata, ma ora questa stanza è pura anarchia” disse la madre di Bulma. Saltellò oltre un panino mezzo mangiato sul pavimento, scansò un orsacchio e fece lo slalom tra una serie di fogli ricoperti di formule.  
“Mamma, anche il mio cuore sembra diventato anarchico. È come se fosse invaso da una strana luce, che non mi permette di dormire. Ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi, la vedo e mi fa sudare.  
Sembro diventata anch’io fissata con il supersaiyan, o non mi spiego” gemette Bulma. Incrociò le braccia sotto i seni, sospirando.  
“Non è anarchia, bambina mia. È amore” rispose la signora Briefs.  
  
  
  


[106].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfhcvRXcVlQ.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 88. Desiderio.  
  
   
Cap.17 Desiderio

   
_Con le tue pagine nascoste lo vorrei gridare_

  
Bulma socchiuse gli occhi e guardò Vegeta piegarsi verso Bra.  
  
“Non così, papà. La devi prendere in questo modo, o ti cadrà” spiegò Trunks.  
  
Vegeta corrugò la fronte spaziosa e batté un paio di volte le palpebre.  
  
“Domando?” con voce rauca.  
  
“Ti aiuto” disse il bambino. Si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e aiutò il genitore a prenderla la sorellina.  
  
“Tsk, queste cose non sono da saiyan” borbottò, arrossendo.  
  
Bra gorgogliò e allungò le manine verso il genitore, sorridendogli.  
  
< Questo tuo lato dolce, confuso e un po’ goffo è una delle tue tante pagine nascoste. Quelle che mi fanno innamorare e desidererei poter gridare al mondo > pensò Bulma.  
  
  
  


[110].  
 

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfhcvRXcVlQ.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 45. Piacevole.  
  
   
Cap.18 Prime volte

   
_Bello, incredibile_

  
“Certo che per essere uno che ha appena imparato come si far star bene una donna, sei davvero incredibile” sussurrò Bulma. Era stesa sul corpo ignudo del saiyan, accarezzandogli i pettorali.  
Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Chi ti ha detto che ho imparato da poco?” chiese.  
Bulma alzò lo sguardo e gli ticchettò sul naso con l’indice.   
Vegeta arrossì, sbuffò e volse il capo.  
“Perché le prime volte ho dovuto guidarti io e tu, bellissimo, sembravi più confuso che altro. Non dovresti offenderti, questo vuol semplicemente dire che hai un dono naturale.  
Rendi tutto piacevole e coinvolgente” mormorò Bulma.  
< È piacevole anche solo stare insieme > pensò lui.  
  
  
  


[108].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfhcvRXcVlQ.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 42. Freddo.  
   
Cap.19 Ritorna

   
_Girano le stelle nella notte_

  
Bulma rabbrividì e alzò le gambe, appoggiandole sulla plastica candida della sedia a sdraio. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e le bruciavano, alzò il capo e guardò il cielo notturno.  
Tremò e tirò su con il naso, una lacrima le rigò il viso.  
“Dove diamine sei?” domandò. Avvertì una fitta provenire dal ventre appena rigonfio e singhiozzò più forte.  
“Tuo figlio deve nascere e tu sei lì, che girovaghi tra le stelle. Maledetto saiyan, tu e il giorno in cui ti ho incontrato!” gridò.  
< Senza di te fa così freddo. Ti prego, ritorna, almeno per il piccolo Trunks > pensò.  
  
  
  
  


[101].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfhcvRXcVlQ.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 43. Caldo.  
   
Cap.20 Hot

   
_Ti penso forte forte forte, ti vorrei, sììì_

  
 Bulma si tolse la maglietta e rimase in reggiseno, muovendosi la mano davanti al viso.  
“Vegeta, tu non hai caldo?” domandò.  
Il principe dei saiyan inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“Umphf, non lo soffro” rispose.  
Bulma si mise a gattoni sul letto davanti a lui e gli fece l’occhiolino.  
“Davvero?” domandò. Si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, aderendo con il petto a quello di lui. “Ed ora?” domandò con voce seducente.  
< Ti penso e ti desidero con forza > pensò lei.  
Vegeta avvertì una fitta al basso ventre e arrossì.  
“Ora decisamente sì” sussurrò. La baciò con foga, chiudendo gli occhi.  
  
  
  
  


[101].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfhcvRXcVlQ.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 47. Emozioni.  
   
Cap.21 Emotions

   
_Mi sconvolge l'emozione e non so perché_

  
  
Vegeta appoggiò Bulma contro il muro e le baciò il collo, la scienziata strofinò la testa contro la parete. Strinse gli occhi e ansimò, le gote in fiamme, il battito cardiaco accelerato.  
Sentiva le mani bollenti di lui accarezzarle la gamba e strinse con più forza gli occhi.  
< Tutti questi sentimenti che mi agitano sembrano una marea e mi sento annegare. È piacevole e sono sensazioni normali, perché stiamo insieme.  
Eppure quest’emozione mi sconvolge e non so perché.  
Mi sta trascinando, non mi oppongo, ma mi confonde > pensò.  
Avvertiva i respiri di lui, i suoi respiri e rabbrividì di piacere.  
  
  
  
  


[102].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfhcvRXcVlQ.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 51. Caos.  
   
Cap.22 Nella confusione

   
_Oltre il bacio della folla, vedo solo te_

  
  
 Bulma si raddrizzo l’orecchino dorato che portava all’orecchio, i capelli azzurri cotonati le ondeggiavano sul capo.  
Un dinosauro ruggì e attraversò il giardino, lasciando delle impronte profonde. La Capsule corp. ondeggiò ai movimenti della creatura, sotto il peso della sua mole.  
La terrestre avanzò, superò un gruppo di gatti intenti a rincorrersi.  
Il brusio delle voci della folla di Namecciani intorno a lei le rimbombava nelle orecchie.  
“C’è il caos qui” gemette. Chiuse gli occhi, si massaggiò le tempie e sospirò frustrata.  
Socchiuse gli occhi e riconobbe la figura di Vegeta, andò nella sua direzione.  
< È riconoscibile persino in una folla > pensò, arrossendo.  
  
  
  
  


[105].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfhcvRXcVlQ.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 46. Cuore.  
   
Cap.23 Occhi come dedali

   
_Mentre corro nel tuo sguardo sotto la città  
  
  
_

  
Vegeta era in piedi davanti al letto, la luce della lampada gli illuminava metà del viso, accentuando la sua fronte spaziosa e le forme del suo volto. Un rivolo di sudore gli era scivolato fino al mento e i capelli a fiamma gli ondeggiavano sul capo.  
Bulma, a gattoni sul letto, lo guardava dal basso in alto.  
< Quando sono con lui è come se il cuore mi esplodesse. Eppure si cheta quanto mi perdo nei suoi occhi. Sono come il dedalo di una città sotterranea in cui non c’è riparo o via d’uscita, ma non vuoi nemmeno fuggire > pensò, guardando le iridi color ossidiana di lui.  
  
  
  
  


[108].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfhcvRXcVlQ.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 49. Apatia.  
  
Cap.24 Arresa

   
_E non voglio più, mi arrendo.  
Chi mi salverà?  
  
  
_

  
“E se dichiarassi l’arresa di fronte alla razza saiyan?” domandò Bulma all’orecchio di Vegeta.  
Il principe abbassò lo sguardo, mentre la moglie gli mordicchiava la parte superiore dell’elice.  
“Ogni volta te ne esci con una cosa nuova” disse atono Vegeta.  
Bulma gli ticchettò con la mano sulla spalla e sbuffò.  
“Come fai a essere sempre così apatico, quando vuoi?” si lamentò.  
“Un tempo volevi davvero essere salvata da me, ti ricordo. Inoltre, l’arresa non era contemplata nella mia razza” ribatté Vegeta, gelido.  
Bulma gli avvolse le spalle in un abbraccio.  
“Un tempo non mi avresti amata. Divertiti ogni tanto” ribatté.  
  
  
  
  


[100].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfhcvRXcVlQ.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 77. Collera.  
  
Cap.25 Gelosia

   
_E all'alba il sole ti dirà che è così  
  
  
_

  
Vegeta era seduto sotto un lampione, al limitare del prato del giardino, sulla stradina interna del parco della Capsule corporation. La luce elettrica illuminava la sua fisionomia.  
Bulma lo raggiunse, vedendo che aveva la fronte corrugata e le labbra strette.  
“Che ci fai qui?” domandò.  
Vegeta digrignò i denti.  
Bulma si piegò in avanti.  
“Lasciami in pace, donna” sibilò il saiyan.  
“Non ti ho mai visto così in collera” mormorò Bulma.  
Vegeta scattò ritto in piedi, i pugni stretti.  
“Perché non torni da Kakaroth? È per te un solo come per tutti gli altri. Ti affidi solo a lui!” sbraitò.  
“Io amo te, non lui, chiediglielo” rispose Bulma.  
  
  
  
  


[108].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfhcvRXcVlQ.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 79. Invidia.  
  
Cap.26 Vorrei averti mia

   
_Scoppia nella notte il sentimento  
  
  
_

  
 “Cosa vuol dire che devi uscire con una tua collega?! Ti ho aspettato tutto il giorno per niente? Almeno potevi chiamarmi tu… Ah, capisco, devi farti bello per lei. Lo sai che sono ‘io’ la tua fidanzata, sì?” domandò Bulma. La voce rauca, gli occhi arrossati.  
Vegeta, seminascosto dallo stipite della porta, la osservava. La guardò chiudere la telefonata e singhiozzare.  
< Perché ci tiene tanto a quel mollusco? È così forte, arrogante, come una donna della mia razza. Ed io sono così invidioso di quel maledetto. Vorrei fosse mia… questi sentimenti che esplodono in me, mi lacerano > pensò.  
  
  
  
  
  


[100].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfhcvRXcVlQ.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 80. Insaziabilità.  
  
Cap.27 Brama

   
_Ti sento forte, forte, forte,  
ti vorrei.  
  
_

  
  Vegeta sporse il labbro inferiore e rimboccò le coperte a Bra, la bambina era stretta a un cuscino con raffigurate delle nuvole speedy dorate. Si grattò la fronte spaziosa ed uscì dalla cameretta.  
< Trunks l’ho già messo a letto, insieme a Goten. Chichi per avvertire che il figlio sta bene l’ho chiamata… > contò mentalmente.  
Bulma lo raggiunse da dietro e saltò, cingendogli il collo con entrambe le braccia. Dandogli una serie di morsi al collo e al lobo dell’orecchio.  
“Vegeta, sai che la tua dolce mogliettina ti vorrebbe con davvero tanta forza?” chiese.  
“Sì, insaziabile, ma vediamo di non fare un terzo figlio” rispose lui, prendendola in spalla.  
  
  
  
  
  


[110].


	2. Il mio angelo depresso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di drabble VeBulma, seguendo le strofe della canzone Il mio sbaglio più grande' di Laura Pausini.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44dytPY6FLk.

Il mio angelo depresso

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44dytPY6FLk.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 44. Gelo.  
What if.  
  
Cap.1 Spazio siderale

   
_Lo sai, tu mi hai messo nei guai  
  
  
_

  
Bulma starnutì rumorosamente, saltellò sul posto e sfregò le mani tra loro, le sentiva intirizzite e le tempie le pulsavano.  
“Ecco, morirò congelata. Lo sai di averci messo nei guai, sì?” domandò.  
Vegeta incrociò le braccia al petto e schioccò la lingua sul palato.  
“Ti ricordo che sei voluta venire tu” ribatté.  
Bulma soffiò sulle proprie mani, iniziavano a formicolarle.  
“Se tu non te ne fossi andato nel gelido spazio siderale per allenarti, io non sarei dovuta venire. Ti ricordo che hai bisogno di qualcuno che controlli la navicella e la gravity room. Visto che la fai esplodere insieme ai robot…”. Iniziò.  
Vegeta la baciò, zittendola.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[110].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44dytPY6FLk.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 71. Orgoglio.  
  
  
Cap.2 Pride

   
_I miei occhi sono isole dove non viaggi mai  
  
  
  
_

Vegeta diede una serie di pugni davanti a sé, il suo corpo brillava di rosso, illuminato dalla luce della Gravity Room. Il sudore, appesantito dalla gravità, scivolava sul suo corpo massiccio graffiandogli la pelle e cadeva a terra con dei piccoli tonfi.  
Lo schermo s’illuminò e apparve il viso di Bulma.  
“Per quanto ancora hai intenzione di fare lo scimmione orgoglioso? Vieni a tavola a mangiare e smettila di cercarti di uccidere una buona volta! Ehy, mi senti?!” sbraitò.  
Vegeta continuò a dare scariche di pugni.  
< I miei occhi sono isole in cui non viaggerai mai, maledetto orgoglioso > pensò Bulma.  
  
  
  
  


[102].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44dytPY6FLk.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 98. Ricatto.  
  
  
Cap.3 Gioco passionale

   
_Bravo, forse più di me  
  
  
_

 “Dammi un motivo per aggiustarti la Gravity Room con questo caldo? Mi scioglierei davanti alla fiamma ossidrica…” iniziò a lamentarsi Bulma, sbraitando.  
Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi e ghignò, le si affiancò e le accarezzò il fianco lentamente, facendo fremere le dita abbronzate. Le avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio, facendo dei bassi respiri.  
“Potrei farti sudare anche in un altro modo, dopo” sussurrò roco.  
Bulma avvampò.  
< Sono sempre stata io a fare questo genere di ricatti >. Si voltò e guardò Vegeta, le gote leggermente arrossate, le iridi color ossidiana liquide e le pupille dilatate.  
< Forse lui è persino più bravo di me >.  
“Ok” capitolò.  
  
  
  
  


[106].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44dytPY6FLk.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 92. Scusa.  
  
  
Cap.4 Inganni innocui

   
_A ingannarmi senza maschera  
  
  
_

 “Hai mangiato tu l’ultima fetta di torta!” sbraitò Bulma. Teneva le mani sui fianchi ed era sporta in avanti, la lunga veste color crema che indossava lasciava vedere il ventre molto rigonfio della donna incinta.  
Il principe dei saiyan deglutì, un rivolo di sudore gli solcò la fronte spaziosa.  
“ _Umphf_ , non so di cosa tu stia parlando, donna” mentì.  
Il viso di Bulma divenne arrossato.  
“Almeno chiedi scusa!” ululò la terrestre.  
Vegeta prese una ciotola di fragole dal tavolo, se ne mise una in bocca e gliela porse.  
“ _Fieni fueffa_ ” ordinò.  
Bulma gli tolse la fragola dalla bocca con un bacio.  
< Riesce sempre a ingannarmi senza maschera > pensò.  
  
  
  
  
  


[110].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44dytPY6FLk.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 48. Sensazioni.  
  
  
Cap.5 Tenera fiducia

   
_Ed io a fidarmi di te  
  
  
_

  
< So che dovrei affidarmi al mio cervello e non alle mie sensazioni. È un pazzo assassino, potrebbe uccidermi in qualsiasi momento > pensò Bulma. Si passò la mano tra i capelli azzurri, il caschetto liscio le arrivava fino a un dito sopra le spalle.  
Guardò il saiyan addormentato davanti a lei, osservò le sue labbra socchiuse le ciocchette di tre dita che, sfuggite ai suoi capelli a fiamma, gli ricadevano davanti al viso.  
< Però non posso fare a meno di fidarmi di lui. Non riesco a credere che mi farà del male, sembra così teneramente indifeso > rifletté.  
  
  
  
  
  


[100].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44dytPY6FLk.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 56. Passato.  
  
  
Cap.6 Intraprendenza

   
_E' durato un flash,  
io mi ero illusa di noi  
  
  
  
_

Chichi aiutò Bulma a sollevare la culla e a metterla al centro della stanzetta.   
La luce del sole filtrava dalla finestra, illuminando i disegni sulle pareti, gettando le ombre dei giocattoli sul pavimento.  
“Ce la farai da sola?” domandò.  
Bulma le fece l’occhiolino e le mostrò l’indice.  
“Il passato appartiene al passato. Se devo credere questo bambino da sola, lo farò. Fidati” la rassicurò.  
< La nostra storia insieme è durata un flash. Mi ero illusa, come se potessi davvero crescere un bambino insieme a me. Non c’è mai stato un ‘noi’, Vegeta > pensò, avvertendo una fitta al petto.  
  
  
  
  


[100].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44dytPY6FLk.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 57. Presente.  
  
  
Cap.7 MajinVegeta

   
_Ma con l'istinto di una donna,  
oggi so chi sei  
  
  
_

   
“Vegeta può essere stato tante cose in passato, ma il suo presente è con me. So chi è realmente e non avrebbe mai fatto una strage come quella che ha compiuto oggi. Non con me e Trunks lì, non con la possibilità di farci del male. Non so cosa gli sia successo, ma non era in sé.  
E poi quella M sulla sua fronte, era sicuramente opera di un maleficio” spiegò Bulma. Era scossa da tremiti e i capelli azzurri le ricadevano scompigliati intorno al viso.  
Chichi l’abbracciò.  
“Speriamo che tutto si sistemi e anche Goku-sa e i miei bambini stiano bene” gemette.  
  
  
  
  
  


[103].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44dytPY6FLk.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 60. Senza tempo.  
  
  
Cap.8 Game

   
_Un gioco che non vinco mai  
  
  
_

   
Bulma sbirciò oltre le proprie due carte.  
Osservò Vegeta davanti a lei, anche lui aveva in mano due carte, si mordicchiò il labbro e allungò il braccio. Prese la prima carta e impallidì, riconoscendo il nove.  
Vegeta prese le altre due carte, entrambi due tre e li gettò su un mucchio di altre carte.  
“Asino” disse.  
Bulma sbuffò e gettò a sua volta le carte sulle altre.  
“Non è possibile. Ti ho insegnato ‘io’ il gioco, però vinci sempre tu” si lamentò.  
“Non amo perdere, mai” rispose roco lui.  
< Tu sei un gioco che non vinco mai, e questa è una regola senza tempo > pensò Bulma.  
  
  
  


[108].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44dytPY6FLk.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 50. Empatia.  
  
  
Cap.9 Litigi

   
_Il mio sbaglio più grande, che rabbia che mi fai  
  
  
_

   
“Dovevi per forza trattare Crilin in quel modo? Lui amava 18. Ok, non capirò mai l’origine di questa sua passione, ma stava soffrendo!” sbraitò Bulma.  
Vegeta le dava le spalle.  
Bulma digrignò i denti.  
“Sei completamente non empatico. Come fai a non capire che sta soffrendo?!” sbraitò.  
“Semplicemente nemmeno ci provo. Non sono interessato a questi miseri e sciocchi terrestri. Mi sono così indifferenti che non mi abbasso neanche a odiarli” rispose atono il principe.  
< Accettarti in casa e nel mio cuore è stato il mio sbaglio più grande > pensò Bulma.  
“Quando fai così mi fai una rabbia incredibile!” urlò.  
  
  
  
  


[102].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44dytPY6FLk.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 53. Disordine.  
  
  
Cap.10 Risvegliarsi insieme

   
_La trappola dei giorni miei, sei  
  
_

   
“Questa camera è una trappola mortale. Umphf, probabilmente se cercassi di raggiungere la porta, morirei prima” si lamentò Vegeta. Incrociò le braccia al petto e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.  
Bulma abbassò il braccio, che aveva appoggiato sugli occhi, e sorrise.  
< È la prima volta che mi sveglio e lui è ancora qui > pensò.  
La luce dell’alba filtrava dalla finestra, facendo brillare la camera da letto di riflessi rosati.   
Bulma gli sfiorò la mano bollente con la propria.  
< Questa camera sarà anche la tua di trappola, ma tu sei la trappola dei giorni miei > pensò.  
  
  
  
  
  


[101].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44dytPY6FLk.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 64. Vita.  
  
  
Cap.11  Primo invito

   
_Il mio sbaglio più grande, ma che rifarei  
  
_

   
  
< La mia vita è sempre stata movimentata, insolita, particolare, ma tu sei ugualmente qualcosa che non mi sarei mai aspettata > rifletté Bulma. Guardò Vegeta, appoggiato a un albero con le braccia incrociate al petto.  
Bulma appoggiò i pugni sui fianchi, sporgendosi, sorridendo.  
< Su Nameck avresti potuto uccidermi e, anche ora, potresti attaccarci, ma non lo fai > pensò.  
“Ehy, tu, fustacchione!” chiamò.  
I namecciani si voltarono verso di lei e Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo la fronte spaziosa.  
“Ti va di venire a casa mia?” propose Bulma.  
< Forse sarà il mio sbaglio più grande, ma lo rifarei > pensò.  
  
  
  


[109].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44dytPY6FLk.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 89. Sogno.  
  
  
Cap.12 Dream

   
_Dimmi  
  
_

   
  
Bulma passò la garza intorno alla spalla di Vegeta, la stoffa candida s’impregnò di sangue, macchiandosi di rosso scuro.  
“Prima o poi finirai per ucciderti” esalò. Era seduta accanto a lui sul divano, sporta in avanti.  
Vegeta guardava fuori dalla finestra, la luce solare si rifletteva nelle sue iridi color ossidiana.  
Bulma lo guardò in volto.  
“Dimmi” sussurrò.  
“Cosa?” chiese gelido lui.  
“Perché il tuo sogno di diventare supersaiyan è così importante. Non puoi solo desiderare di essere il più forte” rispose Bulma.  
“Se sei il numero uno, nessuno può sconfiggerti e ridurti in schiavitù. È l’unico modo per essere liberi” mormorò Vegeta.  
  
  
  
  


[103].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44dytPY6FLk.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 85. Vendetta.  
  
  
Cap.13 Sfogati

   
_Dimmi come stai  
  
_

   
  
Vegeta era steso sopra la cupola color panna della Capsule corporation e guardava il cielo blu-notte, trapuntato di stelle, sopra di lui.  
Bulma si arrampicò sulla scaletta fino al tetto e si affacciò con la testa, osservandolo.  
“Possibile che tu debba rimanere sempre da solo?” domandò. Gattonò fino a lui, guardando il suo corpo stretto dalla battle-suit.  
“Mi distrarreste dalla mia vendetta con la vostra fastidiosa presenza” disse gelido il saiyan.  
Bulma guardò di sfuggita il suo basso ventre e si voltò, arrossendo.  
“Puoi dirmelo se stai male, sfogarti. Se sei così ossessionato dalla vendetta, vuol dire che soffri” mormorò.  
  
  
  
  
  


[100].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44dytPY6FLk.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 94. Perdono.  
Può essere intesa sia come una richiesta di perdona a coloro che ha ucciso, che alla sua gente, che a Nappa e Radish. Io la intendo verso l'aver lasciato morire Goku.  
  
  
Cap.14 Angelo nero

   
_Sembri un angelo depresso che non vola mai  
  
_

   
  
Un soffio di vento gelido spinse dei petali di rosa per metà appassiti dentro la stanza.  
Bulma rabbrividì e si affacciò, iniziando a chiudere la finestra. Riconobbe la figura di Vegeta.  
Il saiyan era seduto sulla navicella candida, teneva il capo chino e il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli neri a fiamma sul capo, teneva un braccio abbandonato e l’altra mano appoggiata accanto a sé.  
Alzò il capo, la luce della luna lo illuminava, rendendogli diafana la pelle. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso, mentre guardava due stelle in cielo.  
“Perdonatemi” disse.  
< In questo momento, sembra quasi un angelo depresso che non ha mai volato > pensò Bulma.  
  
  
  
  


[110].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44dytPY6FLk.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 87. Destino.  
  
  
Cap.15 Matrimonio

   
_Giuro che ti sposerei  
  
_

   
  
Vegeta si allentò il nodo della cravatta, passò l’indice intorno al collo, un rivolo di sudore gli solcò il viso abbronzato. Le parole del sacerdote gli rimbombavano nelle orecchie, una venuzza gli pulsava sulla fronte spaziosa. Osservò il gazebo ricoperto di fiori sopra di loro, avvertiva il brusio di voci proveniente dagl’invitati arrivargli ovattato. Inspirò ed espirò, sentendo l’odore umido che proveniva dall’erba del giardino.  
Guardò Bulma, il viso di lei nascosto dal velo candido.  
“Giuro di sposarti e di amarti, nella buona e nella cattiva sorte. Di onorarti…” recitò lei.  
< Chi avrebbe mai detto che il destino ci avrebbe portato a questo > pensò Vegeta, sorridendo.  
  
  
  
  


[108].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44dytPY6FLk.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 54. Ordine.  
Molto Ooc.  
  
  
Cap.16 'Regalo'

   
_Ma c'è nascosto un diavolo nelle lacrime che mi dai  
  
  
_

   
“Non guardare, terrestre. È un ordine!” dispose Vegeta.  
Bulma sbuffò, Vegeta le teneva le mani appoggiate sugli occhi.   
Bulma aveva il battito cardiaco accelerato, le gote accaldate.  
“Esagerato. Cos’è, vuoi farmi vedere che per una volta non hai distrutto la stanza degli allenamenti?” domandò.  
Vegeta la spingeva da dietro e la condusse, lentamente, in una stanza.  
“Tieni gli occhi chiusi” ordinò. Lei obbedì, udì la porta che si chiudeva e dei passi frettolosi, tonfi.  
“Aprili” ordinò Vegeta.  
Bulma li aprì, arrossì, vedendo che Vegeta indossava solo un grembiule rosa.  
“Auguri di compleanno” borbottò lui.  
“Diavolo tentatore” sussurrò Bulma.  
< Mi viene da piangere, quanto sei cambiato, amore > pensò.  
  
  
  


[109].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44dytPY6FLk.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 78. Vanità.  
Molto Ooc.  
  
  
Cap.17 Vanità e arroganza

   
_Ma non è giusto farne un dramma,  
tanto so chi sei  
  
  
_

   
“Tutto questo è successo perché voi saiyan eravate così ossessionati dal combattere, dal non voler uccidere i cyborg prima del tempo. Goku sarebbe ancora vivo, ora.  
Avrei capito se aveste avuto dei dubbi morali. Insomma, 18 e 17 non erano quelli del futuro. Magari anche il nostro Dr. Gero si sarebbe potuto rivelare diverso da quello del futuro e non era giusto ucciderlo prima del tempo.  
Invece no, non avete voluto farlo solo per poter combattere dei nemici più forti. Vanitosi! Arroganti!” disse secca Bulma.  
“ _Umphf_ ” rispose Vegeta, sdraiato di spalle sul letto.  
“Bah, inutile farne un dramma. Ormai so come sei e non sarebbe potuta andare diversamente” brontolò Bulma.  
  
  
  


[110].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44dytPY6FLk.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 58. Futuro.  
  
  
  
Cap.18 Mirai

   
_Il vuoto sotto i passi miei, sei  
  
  
_

   
“Pensi che Trunks stia bene nel futuro? Ha perso tutti coloro che conosceva, tranne Mai. Si troverà a dover vivere in un mondo che assomiglia al suo, ma non lo è. Con il problema di poter trovare l’altro sé. Entrambi si sentiranno il passato o il futuro dell’altro.  
Insomma, vivere con qualcuno che allo stesso tempo è e non è, potrebbe far impazzire chiunque.  
Hanno perso persino i bambini che stavano crescendo come se fossero loro” disse Bulma.  
Vegeta l’abbracciò, stringendola contro di sé.  
“Mi andrebbe bene, pur di non perdervi” borbottò roco.  
< Vegeta, mi sorprendi sempre, come il vuoto sotto i miei passi. Ti amo > pensò Bulma.  
  
  
  
  


[110].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44dytPY6FLk.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 59. Tempo.  
  
  
  
Cap.19 Dolorosa passione

   
_Mi contraddico coi miei baci, ma è così  
  
  
_

   
< Sto sprecando il mio tempo a stare con te. Vieni qui solo per fare i tuoi comodi. Avere il mio corpo per te non è diverso che venire a chiedere da mangiare o di aggiustare i tuoi dannati macchinari da allenamento > pensò Bulma. I suoi occhi arrossati le bruciarono.  
Accarezzò il petto del saiyan, giocherellando con la sua rada peluria.  
Vegeta la guardava in viso, gli occhi sottili, le iridi color nero pece.  
Bulma chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò con foga.  
< Contraddico ogni mio pensiero coi miei baci. Sono dipendente da te, maledetto > pensò, avvertendo una fitta al petto.  
  
  
  
  


[104].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44dytPY6FLk.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 63. Crescita.  
  
  
  
Cap.20 Lasciati tentare

   
_Spegni tutte le luci  
  
  
_

   
Bulma si stese sul letto e accavallò le gambe lisce, si passò le dita affusolate sulla coscia e fece l’occhiolino al marito.  
“Visto che oggi nessuno dei nostri figli è in casa, ti va di fare qualcosa con la tua meravigliosa mogliettina?” propose. Socchiuse le labbra a cuore.  
Vegeta si sedette accanto a lei e la guardò.  
“È già la terza notte che vanno a dormire da ‘amici’. Non credi che quei mocciosi stiano crescendo troppo in fretta?” domandò secco.  
Bulma gli accarezzò la mano.  
“Dai, smettila di preoccuparti. Spegni le luci e concentrati su di me” disse, seducente.  
“Tentatrice” borbottò Vegeta, spegnendo la luce.  
  
  
  


[105].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44dytPY6FLk.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 68. Terra.  
What if.  
  
  
Cap.21 Ti seguirò

   
_Va da sé che sono persa di te  
  
  
_

   
Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio e incrociò le braccia al petto, era appoggiato con la schiena allo stipite della porta.  
“Perciò, tu saresti disposta ad abbandonare la Terra, per venire nello spazio con me?” domandò.  
Bulma si legò i capelli in una coda di cavallo e annuì vigorosamente.  
“Sono pronta a seguirti dovunque andrai. Non so combattere, ma hai visto che sono un genio. Potrei esserti utile” disse. Appoggiò una mano sul fianco e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare la coda. La figura del saiyan si rifletteva nelle sue iridi color cielo.  
< Va da sé che sono persa di te, scimmione > pensò.  
“Va bene” disse secco Vegeta.  
  
  
  


[110].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44dytPY6FLk.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 93. Giustificazioni.  
  
  
Cap.22 Seduzione in macchina

   
_Sei un gioco che non vinco mai,  
non vedi?  
  
  
_

   
“Non voglio andare alla stupida festa con quei tuoi odiosi amichetti terrestri” brontolò Vegeta.  
Reclinò il sedile della macchina, Bulma fece lo slalom tra altre vetture volanti.  
“Ormai sei uscito. Non tornerai a casa ad allenarti e non accetterò ‘li odio’ come motivazione per non andarci” ribatté secca.  
“Piove” borbottò Vegeta.  
Bulma sbuffò.  
“Siamo ancora qui e dobbiamo arrivare ai Paoz. Ritarderemo. Chichi cucina lucertole e tu le odi. Ho ancora molte altre…”. Iniziò a enumerare Vegeta.  
“Basta con le giustificazioni” ordinò Bulma.  
Vegeta le soffiò sul collo.  
“Potremmo divertirci da soli qui in macchina” propose roco.  
Bulma parcheggiò.  
< Sei proprio un gioco che non vinco mai > pensò.  
  
  
  


[110].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44dytPY6FLk.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 91. Grazie.  
  
  
Cap.23 Ti ringrazio

   
_Non vedi  
  
  
_

   
Vegeta volse lo sguardo, la mascherina dell’ossigeno gli scivolò dal viso. Osservò Bulma, si era addormentata riversa sulla scrivania adiacente al letto. Cercò di alzarsi seduto, ma delle fitte lancinanti lo raggiunsero in vari punti del corpo. Digrignò i denti, ingoiando un gemito di dolore e ricadde con la testa sul cuscino, i suoi muscoli contratti gli dolevano, alcune ferite si riaprirono e il sangue macchiò sia lee garze che lo avvolgevano, che le lenzuola. Si portò a fatica una mano al viso, le sue gote erano umide di lacrime.  
< Dorme, non ha visto che piangevo, mentre si occupava di me… spero > pensò.  
“Grazie” bisbigliò.  
  
  
  


[107].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44dytPY6FLk.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 76. Pigrizia.  
  
  
Cap.24 Mattine movimentate

   
_Il mio sbaglio più grande  
  
  
_

  
Vegeta aprì la serranda, la luce del sole investì il viso di Bulma. Quest’ultima mugolò, riparandosi gli occhi con un braccio.  
“Alzati, è tardi. È ora di pranzo, Donna. Nostro figlio come crescerà con una madre così snaturata?” la rimproverò Vegeta.  
Bulma sbuffò e si voltò, mettendosi sull’altro fianco, dandogli le spalle. Il letto sotto di lei cigolò.  
“Sei dannatamente pigra” si lamentò lui.  
“Lasciami in pace” brontolò Bulma.  
Vegeta la issò a forza e se la caricò in spalla.  
“Mettimi giù, scimmione! Sposarti è stato il mio peggior sbaglio, voglio dormire!” sbraitò la donna.  
“ _Tsk_ , farai la doccia, che tu voglia, o no” ribatté secco Vegeta.  
  
  
  
  


[107].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44dytPY6FLk.  
Scritta con il prompt del ‘The one hundred prompt challenge’, prompt: 81. Addio.  
  
  
Cap.25 Addio

   
_Ma che rifarei!  
  
  
_

  
Vegeta era seduto accanto al letto di Bulma, le strinse la mano gelida e rugosa nella propria. L’ago-cannula ne penetrava il dorso, gocce di siero scivolavano lungo il tubicino.  
Bulma chiuse gli occhi, sorridendo.  
“Sono contenta che ci sei. Vederti così giovane, mi fa sentire giovane a mia volta” biascicò con voce rauca, coprendo in parte il bip ritmico delle macchine.  
“Noi saiyan viviamo decisamente troppo rispetto a voi umani. Non ti penti di essere rimasta con me?” domandò Vegeta.  
“No. Mi hai fatto piacevolmente impazzire per tutta la vita. Stare con te è l’unica cosa che rifarei sempre” sussurrò lei.  
< Non avrei voluto dirti addio > pensò Vegeta.  
  
  
  
  


[110].


	3. Portato via dalla felicità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di drabble song-fic VeBulma sulla soundtrack italiana della Bella e la bestia: E’ una storia sai.  
> Video della storia: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JxjjFzyoBqI.

Portato via dalla felicità

Raccolta di drabble song-fic VeBulma sulla soundtrack italiana della Bella e la bestia: E’ una storia sai.

Video della storia: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JxjjFzyoBqI.

Cap.1 Come una favola

_ E’ una storia sai… _

Trunks si sedette accanto alla madre e le porse il libro, indicandole la bestia.

“Questo sembra papà” disse.

Bulma ridacchiò.

“Questa è una storia, sai, quasi uguale a quella tra me e il tuo papà. Anche lui era una bestia, che tua madre, modestamente, ha trasformato in un principe in blu… anche se ancora parecchio scontroso” disse.

“Quindi papà aveva un castello magico?” domandò Trunks.

Bulma si massaggiò il mento.

“Non proprio, però mi ha salvato dal mio personale Gaston. Un uomo che si divertiva a essere pieno di sé e ad avere tante donne” spiegò.

< Mamma e papà sono il vero amore > pensò Trunks.

[107].

What if. Ooc.

Cap.2 Il sorriso di Vegeta

__

_ Vera più che mai. _

Radish stava osservando Vegeta attraverso la sfera di Baba.

< Per me sei sempre stato come un fratellino e mi manchi tanto, ma vedo che continui ad avere gl’incubi, come quando eri bambino > pensò.

_ Vegeta mugolò nel sonno, si mise su un fianco e rabbrividì. _

_ Bulma, seduta accanto a lui, gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte. _

_ Vegeta si rilassò, il suo respiro divenne regolare e sorrise. _

_ Bulma si stese al suo fianco, sorridendo a sua volta. _

“Incredibile” sussurrò Radish.

< Hai proprio conquistato _la tua vera_ e unica principessa, bell’addormentato > pensò, scuotendo il capo.

[101].

Cap.3 L’amore che sboccia dall’amicizia

__

_ Solo amici e poi… _

“ _Umphf_ , prendi questi donna. Non vorrai far morire di fame nostra figlia?” domandò secco Vegeta.

Bulma sorrise e prese la coppa di fragole che il saiyan le porgeva, facendo ondeggiare il ventre rigonfio.

“Sai che ultimamente nostro figlio Trunks ha iniziato a dare i bacini sulla guancia a Mai?” chiese la donna.

Vegeta le raddrizzò il cuscino dietro la testa.

“ _Tsk_ , sono solo due bambini che fanno amicizia” borbottò.

“È così che inizia l’amore, solo amici e poi ci si ritrova insieme per tutta la vita” rispose Bulma.

< Beh, da noi è stato solo ‘nemici’ e poi… Donna > pensò Vegeta.

[102].

Cap.4 Noi

_ Uno dice un noi. _

Vegeta si schiarì la voce entrando nella stanza, Bulma era accomodata sul divano. Inarcò un sopracciglio vedendo che il saiyan indossava un completo nero.

“Quello dove lo hai trovato?” chiese.

“Ho capito che mi rifili sempre i vestiti di quel mollusco di Yamcha, perciò ho deciso di andarmene a prendere uno da solo. Sarai anche disordinata, ma non ci voleva un genio a capire fossero nell’armadio” disse secco Vegeta.

Bulma si alzò.

“Ti sta bene” disse.

“ _Tsk_. Sono qui per dirti che noi due ormai…”. Iniziò.

“C’è un noi?” chiese Bulma, arrossendo.

Vegeta annuì, Bulma saltò e lo abbracciò.

< È più appiccicosa di quanto fosse Nappa! > si lamentò.

[110].

Leggero What if.

Cap.5 Invito sfacciato

_ Tutto cambia già. _

Bulma e guardò Vegeta.

“Tutto bene?” chiese.

“Non sono affari tuoi” rispose lui.

“Scontroso, eh?” chiese. Ridacchiò e piegò il capo. “Hai bisogno di un posto dove andare, vero? Ti va di venire a casa mia, bel fusto?” domandò.

Un rivolo di sudore scese sulla fronte di Vegeta.

“Guarda che so cucinare bene” lo incalzò Bulma.

< Quando è cambiata così tanto nei miei confronti? > si chiese Vegeta.

“P-però non fraintendere. Vengo, ma non mi piaci. S-sei… anche bruttina” esalò, arrossendo.

“Andata, fustacchione. La Terra ti piacerà” disse Bulma entusiasta.

< In realtà, sei tutto il contrario che brutta > pensò Vegeta.

[103].

Cap.6 Le riflessioni di Bulma

_ È una realtà che spaventa un po’. _

“No, non può essere questa la realtà. Non posso essermi innamorata di Vegeta… sarebbe veramente spaventoso” gemette Bulma. Sospirò rumorosamente.

< Accidenti al mio debole per i ragazzi sbagliati. Sono fidanzata con Yamcha, per Vegeta conto meno di niente e sicuramente mi piace solo fisicamente. È semplicemente attrazione fisica, anche se devo dire di non avere tutti i torti. È così bello, tenebroso. Ha quello sguardo così… quei muscoli… quel carattere… No, così mi faccio solo del male. Anche se sembra così dolce, sotto quelle apparenze, così fragile. Mi verrebbe voglia di proteggerlo, di vederlo felice solo una volta nella sua così desolata e sola vita… > pensò Bulma, sospirando.

[110].

Cap. 7 Imbranata

__

_ Una poesia piena di perché e di verità. _

Bulma strinse i pugni al petto e chinò il capo.

“Lo so che ci conosciamo solo da poco e tu hai messo in chiaro che era solo qualcosa di fisico. Non che tu l’abbia detto, ma…”. Fece una risatina isterica. “… credo fosse sott’inteso”. La voce le tremava.

Alzò la testa, i suoi occhi erano arrossati.

“Sono abbastanza imbranata, scusami” mormorò.

Vegeta la fissò inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Il problema è che ti amo. È antico, lo so. 

Però per me i nostri momenti sono come poesie piene di perché e di verità” sussurrò Bulma.

< Sono cresciuta immaginandomi una favola, sono così irrealistica > pensò.

[105].

What if, Ooc, ambientata nel periodo Nameck.

Cap. 8 La sorpresa della terrestre

__

_ Ti sorprenderà. _

Bulma gridava, i due tirannosauri la stavano inseguendo con le bocche spalancate. L’erba azzurra di Nameck si piegava sotto gli stivaletti della giovane, ma veniva schizzata via con zolle di terra dalle zampe pesanti dei due dinosauri.

I capelli a caschetto della giovane le ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

Bulma si voltò, vide le fauci della creatura che si chiudevano e saltò, inciampò in un masso e precipitò in un burrone. Strillò, stringendo gli occhi e si sentì afferrata da due mani bollenti dalla presa ferrea.

Alzò lo sguardo e sgranò gli occhi, riconoscendo la figura di Vegeta.

“Tu?” domandò con tono sorpreso.

< Mi ha salvata > pensò.

[108].

Cap. 9 Salvataggio inaspettato

__

_ Come il sole ad est. _

Bulma era seduta accanto al letto, sorrise vedendo il principe dei saiyan che riapriva gli occhi.

Vegeta la riconobbe.

“Ti sei proprio cacciato nei guai con quegli allenamenti assurdi. Potevi morire nell’esplosione della Gravity Room” disse Bulma.

Vegeta la sentì sospirare, cercò di alzare la mano, la sua fronte, il suo petto e i suoi arti erano fasciati stretti da delle bende candide.

La luce rosata dell’alba che filtrava dalle finestre illuminò la giovane.

< È inaspettata come il sole ad est. Non aveva nessun motivo per ospitarmi e permettermi di allenarmi, ed ora si è addirittura occupata di salvarmi la vita > pensò Vegeta, avvampando.

[106].

Cap.10 Logoranti riflessioni

_ Quando sale su e spalanca il blu dell’immensità. _

Vegeta fletté una gamba e appoggiò il gomito sul ginocchio, era steso sulla cupola della Capsule corporation. Socchiuse gli occhi guardando la luce dell’alba che rischiarava il cielo azzurro terso.

< Bulma rassomiglia a quel sole che, quando sale su, spalanca il blu dell’immensità. Qualcosa che mi è precluso.

Merita qualcuno che sia migliore del principe sanguinario di un mondo perduto.

Mi rode dentro più dell’odio, del rancore e della vendetta. Se questo è l’amore che tutti esaltano, posso dire che non è affatto positivo. 

È qualcosa di deleterio che mi distrugge e mi fa perdere in un infinito indefinito > pensò.

[102].

Cap.11 La medesima solfa

_ Stessa melodia. _

“Sei sempre la solita pazza. Prendi decisioni assurde e avventate, non ascoltando il parere di chi riesce a pensare un tantinello di più!” gridò Yamcha.

“Sempre la stessa melodia, la solita solfa” gemette Bulma.

“Perché te la vai a cercare! Ti sei portata a casa quel saiyan, te lo meriti se decide di ucciderti. Ti cacci sempre nei guai e poi tocca a me salvarti” le sbraitò contro Yamcha.

Bulma si mordicchiò il labbro e singhiozzò.

“Se non fossi così bella ti avrei già lasciato” ringhiò Yamcha.

“Allora ti conviene farlo, se non vuoi morire per averla fatta piangere, mollusco” ringhiò Vegeta, entrando nella stanza.

Yamcha impallidì.

[107].

Cap.12 Sing in the rain

_ Nuova armonia. _

Bulma fischietta, girò su se stessa e fece ondeggiare l’ombrello sul suo capo. Alcune gocce di pioggia le finirono tra i corti capelli azzurri.

“È successo qualcosa ultimamente?” domandò Chichi.

Bulma sorrise.

“No, niente. Perché?” chiese.

Chichi strinse il manico del proprio ombrello con entrambe le mani.

“Passi dalla gioia alla tristezza, hai un atteggiamento parecchio sospetto. Non è da te cambiare umore così velocemente” ribatté.

“Forse perché non ho mai vissuto a pieno. Sento risuonare una nuova melodia” rispose Bulma.

< So che queste note sono in grado di cambiare anche l’animo nero di Vegeta.

Lo so che a legarci c’è qualcosa di speciale > pensò.

“Bah” borbottò Chichi. 

[110].

Cap.13 Occhi negli occhi

_ Semplice magia che ti cambierà. _

< Ha degli occhi così belli. Io, la viziosissima erede della Capsule corporation mi sono persa in essi.

Vorrei solo vedervi brillare una scintilla di gioia, sono così colmi di tristezza.

È la prima volta che sento di amare il nero, un colore che ho sempre temuto. In fondo al mio animo temo ancora il buio, come quando ero bambina, ma sono disposta a sfidarlo per lui.

Voglio portare speranza nella sua esistenza fatta di sangue e battaglie > pensò Bulma. Il suo viso era a tre dita di distanza da quello del principe dei saiyan.

“Lasciati guidare dall’amore, dalla semplice magia che porta e lasciati cambiare, da me” sussurrò.

[110].

Cap.14 Gli occhi di lei

_ Ti riscalderà. _

Vegeta si voltò e guardò Bulma, era seduta sulla poltrona davanti alla finestra. La giovane si portò una tazza di the alle labbra, soffiò sul fumo candido che si alzava dal liquido e lo sorseggiò lentamente. Le volute le incorniciavano il viso, insinuandosi serpeggianti tra le sue ciocche azzurro mare.

Vegeta deglutì, guardando le iridi color cielo della giovane.

< È come se da lei si diramasse una luce. Così diversa da quella di cui mi voglio tingere io. Candida, rassicurante, che mi riscalda l’anima > pensò.

“ _Tsk_ , mi allontanerà dal mio obbiettivo di vendetta e supremazia. Non posso avvicinarmi” sibilò.

[101].

Cap.15 A volte due

_ Quando sembra che non succeda più. _

Bulma si sedette accanto a Vegeta, il saiyan aveva la testa appoggiata contro il tronco di un albero, teneva le mani appoggiate sull’erba umida e il sudore gli scivolava lungo il corpo.

“Pensavo che non saresti tornato mai più” disse gentilmente.

Vegeta la guardò.

“Donna, quel tono non ti si addice” sussurrò.

“Anche tu sei stranamente gentile” ammise Briefs.

Vegeta ghignò.

“Finalmente ho raggiunto il supersaiyan” mormorò.

“Pensavo ce ne fosse uno ogni mille anni” disse Bulma.

“A volte, due” rispose Vegeta. Si rizzò e la guardò in viso. “Al contrario di una donna come te”. Aggiunse, baciandola.

< Pensavo non sarebbe successo mai > pensò Bulma, ricambiandolo.

[108].

Cap.16 Resterò

__

_ Ti riporta via, come la marea, la felicità. _

“Sai, donna, penso proprio che rimarrò fisso a casa tua” disse Vegeta. Incrociò le braccia al petto e ghignò.

“E perché mai? Vitto e alloggio sono buoni? O è la compagnia?” domandò ironica Bulma. Si alzò sulle punte e lo guardò in viso, arrossendo.

< Perché da quando sono qui con te, mi ha portato via la felicità. Pensavo che a me non sarebbe mai potuto succedere. Ed invece ho incontrato un angelo dai capelli blu, degno di ogni leggenda saiyan. Tu sei la mia regina, il mio miracolo e la mia forza > pensò Vegeta.

“Perché qui c’è la ‘mia’ donna insopportabile” disse. La baciò.

[106].


End file.
